


Non-Binary

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy





	Non-Binary

Roses are red

My pronouns are they

If you can't respect that

Get out of my way


End file.
